Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a waterproof assembly, and particularly to a waterproof assembly applied to an outdoor network device.
Description of Related Art
Outdoor electronic devices are required to be waterproof and dustproof, so as to function normally under bad weather conditions such as rain. Buttons of outdoor electronic devices are usually equipped with waterproof structures to prevent liquid from penetrating through the gaps of the casings. Outdoor electronic devices that are commercially available usually implement waterproof function by adding a waterproof cover on the outside of a button. A drawback of such approach is inconvenience, as the waterproof cover has to be opened each time before using the button, and has to be closed after that.
In addition, there are also waterproof techniques involving the usage of waterproof gaskets. However, waterproof gaskets are required to be fixed into place by screwing through assembly, making electronic devices inconvenient to assemble. Furthermore, screwing renders waterproof gaskets prone to deformation and become loose after being used for a period of time, thereby affecting their waterproof capability.
Consequently, how to provide a waterproof assembly to resolve the aforementioned issues is one of the directions that should be urgently endeavored.